villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Edward and Tubbs Tattsyrup
Edward and Tubbs Tattsyrup are characters in the dark comedy series The League of Gentlemen are are played by Reece Shearsmith and Steve Pemberton respectively. They are a serial killing married couple (as well as brother and sister) who are the proprietors of Royston Vasey's local shop and dislike outsiders, going as far as to kill anyone who isn't local. The pair also appear in a minor role in the 2005 feature length film The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse. Role Edward and Tubbs appear as the owners of the local shop and untrustworthy of those who enter their shop who aren't local. In the first series, they attempt to prevent the construction of a new road which they fear will attract more people to the town, so begin to kill off anyone working on the project. It soon turns out the man behind the project is their son David who has been living in London for years. Edward is disapproving of David, but Tubbs wants to start a new life away from the town and join David in London. In the end David ends up becoming "local" and sports a pig like nose and joins his father, which disappoints Tubbs. However later she returns to the shop with a young man named Benjamin who is lost. In the second series Benjamin escapes after being a "play thing" for David, who has now transformed beyond human and is animalistic. Edward and Tubbs realise they won't be around forever to continue on at the shop, so decide to find David a mate so they can continue their legacy. Edward and Tubbs eventually kidnap transsexual taxi driver Barbara Dixon, and marries her off to David. But when Edward and Tubbs are blamed for the nose bleed epidemic sweeping across the town, their shop is burned down (although Barbara manages to escape unharmed). At the beginning of the third series, it is shown that Edward and Tubbs have survived. With David dead and their shop burned to the ground they decide to leave for London for a new life. However they mistake train tracks for the new road, and end up being struck by a train and killed instantly. It is revealed that Barbara is pregnant, and at the end of the third series she is shown to have given birth to two twins, both resembling Edward and Tubbs (with pig noses). In the movie The League of Gentlemen's Apocalypse (in which it is revealed the characters in Royston Vasey are "fictional" creations) Edward and Tubbs join Papa Lazarou to go on a mission to the real world to confront one of their creators Jeremy Dyson. Dyson gets frightened by the pair and makes his escape only to fall from a cliff. Later in the film Edward, Tubbs and Lazarou explain the situation to three other characters Hilary Briss, Geoff Tipps and Herr Lipp who have made it into the real world and send them to London to confront the other three creators. At the end of the movie, Edward and Tubbs are seen alongside Papa Lazarou back in Royston Vasey when the apocalypse is over. Trivia *Edward and Tubbs are possibly inspired by the Peacock family from The X-Files episode "Home". Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Siblings Category:Parents Category:Grandparents Category:Serial Killers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Partners in Crime Category:Teams Category:Kidnapper Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Movie Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Incestous Villains Category:Humans Category:Old Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Fictional Fictional Villains